Disney Next Top Model Cycle 2
by bubblegumma32
Summary: Supermodel Blue Fairy host Cycle 2 Disney Next Top Model. Hundreds of applications were submitted, but eventually 30 contestants were chosen. Who will be the winner of Disney Next Top Model Cycle 2?
1. The Girl Who Makes It To The House

Chapter 1: The Girl Who Makes It To The House

**Author Note**

**Hey guys! This is my Fanfiction on Disney Next Top Model Cycle 2. I'm a huge fan on Disney Princess, Asia and Americas Next Top Mode some of your favourite Disney Princess are competing. I got hooked reading Disney Next Top Model i wanted to continue writing the cycle. I hope you like this Fanfiction leave a like, follow and review and check out my other fanfiction I would appreciate your support.**

BLUE FAIRY

It begins hundreds of applicants came from all across Disneyland. 30 contestant were chosen to compete in Disney's Next Top Model, throughout the competition the contestants will be pushed beyond their boundaries and they will be pushed towards their limits, day after day.

The winner of Disney's Next Top Model will win $250,000, a Ferrari, will be on the cover on US Weekly, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Model, as well as a 1 month working trip in Paris, all expenses paid.

What are we waiting for? The curtains go up and now it's time to start this show and make way for the new contestants.

CONTESTANTS

Ruby, 15

Lily, 14

Dawn, 15

Ivy, 24

Melody, 16

Regina, 16

Alice, 14

Elsa, 21

Anna, 18

Anastasia, 22

Drizella, 23

Moana, 22

Sophia, 14

Stephanie, 18

Alex, 20

Jessica, 22

Giselle, 23

Jane, 25

Merida, 17

Wendy, 16

Cruella, 29

Ellen, 23

Nakoma, 21

Evie, 15

Sara, 18

Gwen, 17

Avery, 19

Charlotte, 14

Erica, 24

Sakura, 20

The 30 contestants arrive at Sleeping Beauty Castle Airport.

ANNA (separate)

Oh my god, (squeals) I can't believe I'm here at Disney Next Top Model I'm going to give everything I got and make my family proud of me, I'm Anna and I'm 18 years old I had some modelling experience. My sister Elsa also competing in Disney Next Top Model.

JESSICA (separate)

I'm Jessica and I'm 22 years old. I competed in Cycle 1 but I didn't it into the house but this time I am determined to make it in.

IVY (separate)

I can't believe this, this is a lot to take in. I've never had modelling experience, if I win Disney Next Top Model it will be a dream come true.

GISELLE (separate)

Watch out ladies your all going down, game on.

MOANA (separate)

I'm going to do the best I can.

MERIDA (separate)

I'm so glad to be here, it's going to be a great experience, meeting new people doing photoshoots and trying out new things. I can't wait to start.

Cut to Sleeping Beauty Castle, the girls gather in stage, greeted by Blue Fairy. The girls applaud

BLUE FAIRY

Hello girls!

CONTESTANTS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

Welcome to Disney's Next Top Model Cycle 2!

[All the contestants cheer and applaud!]

Unfortunately not all of you can move into the lovely new house.

CONTESTANTS

Awwwwwww! (Groan)

BLUE FAIRY

Which means all of you will be going through two challenges in the competition. But before we get started, I need to introduce you to special guest. We have Hercules, a fashion photographer.

Hercules walks in all the contestant cheer and applaud

LILY

OH! MY! GOD! It's Hercules! I love him and his photographs and he's really cute! Maybe I go for him

HERCULES

Hi! Ladies!

CONTESTANT

Hi!

HERCULES

I'm going to be photographing you throughout the entire competition, so bring your A-game, yet at the same time let's all have some fun.

BLUE FAIRY

Next we have our fashion designer Green fairy

The Green Fairy the contestant applaud

JANE (separate)

I love Green fairy and her designs.

BLUE FAIRY

Last but not least have our creative director, who is also a Chinese supermodel. Please give a big hello to Shang.

The contestant applaud

ALEX

Shang! Shang! Shang! I'm his biggest fan! Someone wake me up! I must be dreaming he so hot.

SEAN

Hello girls, it's nice to meet you all! I am your creative director and I will be helping you in your challenges in the competition. I expect all you to work hard and be yourselves and shine in this competition. ARE YOU READY?

ALL CONTESTANT

YES!

DAWN (separate)

Game on! I'm going to give 100%

BLUE FAIRY

Alright for your first challenge you will be doing your very first photoshoot wearing Green Fairy designs. It is up to you to decide how you want to show case your assigned Green Fairy assigned designs, well I can wish you all the best of luck and I will see you all in the final elimination, where I select the finalist that will be in the running towards becoming Disney Next Top Model. So I'll see you then! Bye girls

ALL CONTESTANT

Bye!

HERCULES

Ok girls, are you ready?

ALL CONTESTANTS

YES!

HERCULES

THREE TWO ONE GO!

All the contestants rush into the makeup room

ELSA

I love this design

ANATASIA

This is the ugliest design I ever wore

MERIDA

This design looks so sexy and cute

STEPHANIE

I'm so nervous I hope I can get in

Anna try giving more expression. I love the intensity in your face, Melody. You are working it, Cruella. Bravo, Wendy….

After the photoshoot

RUBY

I am so scared, I don't want to go home.

NAKOMA

I have so much to show the judge I can't go home.

HERCULES

Now you will all be doing a runway walk challenge. You will all be dressed in gowns and you need to strut your way down the runway, giving us the fiercest and sexiest walk you think you can do.

MELODY (seperate)

Ooo the runway walk challenge game on I'm going to shine

ELLEN (seperate)

I'm a bit nervous I prefer photoshoots but I have no choice, I really want to move into the new house and win this competition.

HERCULES

Ok good luck to all of you now let's get you all dressed and makeup on

After makeup and dresses are put on

EVIE (seperate)

I'm so nervous the audience are here to watch the runway but I'm going to calm myself and enjoy the runway walk

SEAN

Okay ladies, strut!

[The contestants each make a strut down the runaway, one by one.]

Not too bad we have a lot of work to do. Very good Melody so fierce, you look very confident Sara! Don't walk like a duck, Regina. Try not to be too skippy and jumpy, Dawn. You look elegant, Alice. Elsa, try to put more energy in your walk. Yes much better we can use a lot of work.

ANNA (seperate)

The catwalk was a lot of fun I can do this all day. I get to use body language and shine my way down the runway. It was a great experience.

SEAN

Ellen, more energy, your walk look a little too generic.

After the challenge Blue Fairy walks in place where the contestants did their runway walk

BLUE FAIRY

Hey girls!

CONTESTANT

Hello!

BLUE FAIRY

How was the runway walk challenge?

CONTESTANT

Good!

BLUE FAIRY

This is only the beginning of the modelling industry and the real world will take you to broader, tougher heights and you'll definitely would have to endure them. But I am really proud of you all fifteen for having done those challenges well. Most of you did pretty well, even some of you had no modelling experience. However not all thirty of you can make it to the house. Hercules, Shang and I will select fifteen contestant to move into the house and be in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

CHARLOTTE

Fifteen! from 30 contestant!

MOANA

Talk about odd numbers.

EVIE (seperate)

My heart beating so fast I just hope I can make it in the house

ANNA (seperate)

I can't be the first to go home, I have so much to show to the judges I can't go home yet.

MELODY (seperate)

Being the first to go home will bring shame to the family and it will be humiliating

BLUE FAIRY

So I will see you all after deliberation.

All the contestant are led to the waiting room

IVY (seperate)

I'm so nervous 15 contestants can only make it to the house.

RUBY

I just hope I'm make it

DAWN

I gave everything I got

ANATASIA

I can't go home I have so much to show

After a long deliberation Blue Fairy appears on the screen.

BLUE FAIRY

Hi ladies!

CONTESTANTS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

Your all nervous, aren't you?

[several contestants nod]

I understand, I'm just as nervous as all of you. It was a difficult decision for Hercules, Shang and me to select fifteen girls who will make to the house running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. So the fifteen girls name and their scores will appear on the screen if your name not on the screen unfortunately it's the end of your journey, good luck too all of you.

RESULTS

Sophia (separate)

Oh! My! God! They posting who will make it to the house.

Giselle (29.0/30)

GISELLE

I'm first, I'm in. In your face

GWEN

We're so proud of you

Cruella (28.5/30)

CRUELLA

I got second. Dream on

AVERY

Cruella in so is Giselle

SOPHIA

So proud of you

MELODY

Impressive

ELSA (28.0/30)

ELSA

I got third

Merida (27.5/30)

Moana (27/30)

Anastasia (26/30)

Drizella (25.5/30)

Melody (25.5/30)

Wendy (24.5/30)

MERIDA

I'm in

Merida, Moana, Anastasia, Drizella, Melody and Wendy celebrate

WENDY (separate)

I could have done better watch out judges I have so much to show

ANNA

I don't see my name

Anna (24.5/30)

Jessica (23.5/30)

Alice (23.0/30)

ANNA

We got in yay!

Hugs Elsa

NAKOMA (separate)

I don't see my name, come on I can show more

Lily (22.5/30)

Ruby (21/30)

Dawn (20/30)

LILY

I'm in

The girls cheer

REGINA (separate)

I don't see my name that's all the 15 girls who are proceeding to the house

The girls hug the eliminated contestant

ERICA (separate)

I pretty disappointed I didn't make it to the house I have so much to show

GWEN (separate)

But its not over I'm going to practice harder and be better for next year

IVY

Good luck girls

The eliminated contestant left

ANNA

The competition is on three girls are eliminated I'm going have to step up.


	2. The Girl Who Gets Shipped Out

Chapter 2: The Girl Who Gets Shipped Out

Previously on Disney's Next Top Model

The fifteen girls have been chosen out of thirty models and have moved into their new house.

[All cheering girls move into their new house]

All these fifteen girls have potential. But only one can become Disney's Next Top Model. The winner will win $250,000, a Ferrari, will be on the cover on US Weekly, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Model, as well as a 1 month working trip in Paris, all expenses paid. Who will be the first to go home tonight? Watch this episode and find out

**OPENING INTRO:**

[theme song of Disney's Next Top Model plays throughout the entire course of the intro.

Cut to scene of multiple snapshots of models posing

All of them are styled in different hairstyles, wearing classy dresses, appear in this order:

ELSA

DRIZELLA

RUBY

WENDY

JESSICA

ANATASIA

GISELLE

MELODY

MERIDA

MOANA

ANNA

DAWN

LILY

ALICE

CRUELLA

Finally, Blue Fairy appears in the spotlights, all the girls standing behind her, posing in their dresses.

[The girls move into their new home]

ANNA

Aaaa….. Oh my god. This new house is awesome, we got a jacuzzi, a swimming pool, theatre room, huge bathrooms and bedrooms. It's really, really a nice house

MOANA

Alright girls who's in for a POOL PARTY!

RUBY

Me!

ELSA

Me!

JESSICA

Me!

all four girls jump in the pool, laugh and splash each other

GISELLE

I'm going to chill at the jacuzzi

DAWN

I love this house it's so wide and open it has everything you need, it has a nice ocean view

ANNA

It has 5 bedrooms with BUNK BEDS ahh I always want to have bunk beds I'm sharing with two other girls

(girls squeal)

MOANA

We're roomies, oh my god we're gonna have so much fun, we can tell ghost stories

MELODY

Hey girls I'm Melody, it's nice to meet you.

ANNA

I know you, you competed last year along with your sister Ariel but you didn't make it through the house

MOANA

Oh yes your sister Ariel competed last year she made it to the Top 6.

MELODY

Yeah it was devastating I'm still aiming to become Top Model. So I've been working really hard to get into the house.

ANNA

How your sister doing?

MELODY

Great she continuing her modelling career she's been really busy I don't see her often

MOANA

Your hard work has paid off. Your sister will be proud.

MELODY

Yeah, I'm going to give everything I got.

ANNA

Same with me!

MELODY

What are your names?

ANNA

I'm Anna my sister Elsa is also competing

MOANA

I'm Moana nice to meet you

MELODY

I hope we become good friends

ANNA

Me too

MELODY

Hey Anna, does that mean your sister Elsa has freezing powers.

ANNA

Yes

MELODY

And you Moana can communicate with the ocean

MOANA

Yeah

MELODY

That's so cool I wished I can do that

ANNA

And you're a mermaid you can swim underwater

MELODY

True

ELSA

Blue Fairy mail!

[all the girls rush down to the living room, reads out the card]

"You ladies love shopping, you are invited to shop until you drop."

"Love, Blue Fairy."

girls squeal

MOANA

I love shopping!

LILY

Best challenge ever!

GISELLE

Game on your all going down!

The next day the girls arrive at Ally Fashion, where they meet meet Fairy Godmother, their model mentor.]

FAIRY GODMOTHER

Hello ladies!

GIRLS

Hi!

FAIRY GODMOTHER

As you don't know me I'm the Fairy Godmother your model mentor. Welcome to your first reward challenges

Girls cheer

There's a special prize at the end of each reward challenge but you have to win it, as you all see here, we are here in Ally Fashion. Where you have everything, clothes, jewellery and scarf. You will have 10 minutes to shop for your outfits the good news is you get to keep the outfits for free

Girls cheer

Are you all ready to do this?

GIRLS

YES!

FAIRY GODMOTHER

Starting in 3! 2! 1! GO!

[All girls race]

MERIDA (separate)

Everyone racing around the store picking outfits I want to win the prize.

WENDY (separate)

There's so much stuff it's so cute I just want to take everything.

_10 minutes later..._

The girls all return just in the nick of time, with their outfits on.

Elsa appears wearing a cute pattern shirt dress with a belt at the waist and silver hoop earrings, necklace, rings and bracelets.

Giselle appears wearing a green tank top and pants with a diamond bracelet, a sparkling necklace and bracelet

Anastasia appears in a purple sleeveless dress with earring, necklace and bracelet

Alice appears in a red top, skirts with necklace and bracelet

Drizella appears in a bright red sleeveless red short tight dress, with brown stockings, red boots,

Ruby appears in a turquoise top with shorts with earrings, necklace and bracelet

Jessica wears a cute top with a skirt strapped in a belt

Moana appears in a sleeveless pink tank top completely exposing the midriff and denim shorts. She has shocking pink heels and a face caked with pink lipstick, eyeshadow and blush.

Merida wears a Victorian style frilled blouse, as well as pink pant.

Wendy appears in a jumpsuit with jewellery.

Melody wears a red trimmed pinafore dress with rose patterns, puffed sleeves, and red bowed Mary Janes. There are also roses and buttercups in her hair and flower chains on her wrists.

Anna wears a blue dress, navy blue Mary Janes.

Lily appears with black pants, black shirt, black cardigan, black stockings and black heels with a black handbag. She goes for the natural look.

Dawn appears in a dark purple suit with a huge brimmed hat and a handbag.

FAIRY GODMOTHER

You girls all look amazing, but there can be one winner. And that winner is...

Anastasia!

ANASTASIA

Oh my god! Oh my god! I won! Thank you!

girls clap

CRUELLA

You go girl!

DRIZELLA (Separate)

I can't believe Anastasia won I can do better than her I can't wait to crush her in the photoshoot.

HERCULES

Congratulations, Anastasia! You won the challenge! As a reward you'll receive immunity which means your safe from this elimination you don't need to do the photoshoot.

ANASTASIA

Yes I live to fight another day

HERCULES

And there's more you'll receive a $2,000 shopping spree in Ally Fashion.

DRIZELLA (Separate)

Great she's going on a shopping spree and she's not sharing, I going to beat her in the next challenge and I hope she gets send home ASAP.

ANASTASIA

This day gets better and better

FAIRY GODMOTHER

Thank you all so much for participating and I will see you later! Bye girls!

GIRLS

Bye!

[Meanwhile Anastasia is alone at Ally Fashion, shopping. She has brought a huge collection of Ally's Fashion clothing.]

Back at home

ANATASIA

Hey girls! I'm back!

DRIZELLA

How was it?

ANATASIA

It was so much fun! It's all mine!

ELSA

Awww I'm so jealous I wish I went on a shopping spree

ANATASIA

I guess you need to try hard to win these reward challenge

DRIZELLA

Blue Fairy mail!

[all girls run down]

"Hey girl time for your photoshoot, you'll be posing in nudes covered in plants."

"Love, Blue Fairy."

WENDY

Were doing a photoshoot

LILY

Were posing naked!

MERIDA

Were going to be covered in plants so you don't need to worry.

LILY (seperate)

I don't feel comfortable with this photoshoot I feel very insecure on my body

The next day the girls arrive at a photoshoot studio where they meet Hercules

HERCULES

Hey ladies! How's it going? Today you'll be shooting posing as nudes don't worry you'll be covered in plants we assigned you.

Elsa: Rose

Giselle: Sunflower

Moana: Bamboo

Dawn: Weeds

Melody: Moss

Ruby: Morning glory

Drizella: Daisy

Cruella: Lily

Merida: Rosemary

Wendy: Ivy

Alice: Tulip

Jessica: Cactus

Lily: Iris

Anna: Sakura

HERCULES

Before we get started I want to introduce you to a special guest!

GIRLS

Oooooo!

HERCULES

Please give a big welcome to Cycle 1 winner Pocahontas!

Pocahontas approached the girls cheer and applaud loudly

ELSA

OH MY GOD! It's Pocahontas!

LILY

I love her so much I'm her biggest fan!

POCAHONTAS

Hey girls, I'm Pocahontas.

HERCULES

How does it feel to be back at Disney Next Top Model?

POCAHONTAS

It was like a second home to me the girls from Cycle 1 are like sisters to me.

HERCULES

What advice do you want to to give to these girls?

POCAHONTAS

Do the best you can, don't worry girls I've been there I know how it feels.

HERCULES

Before you girls get started Pocahontas would like to give an demonstration.

MERIDA

AHHH! We get to watch Pocahontas doing her photoshoot in person it's a dream come true

Pocahontas poses like a professional top model Hercules takes photos

HERCULES

Perfect, superb job Pocahontas. Now it's your turn girls let's get your hair and makeup on.

Everybody gets into their outfits and their hair and makeup on.

After the photoshoot

MOANA (separate)

The photoshoot was a lot of fun, I loved doing photoshoots the most. I think I did well but there are other talented models I just hope I'm safe.

WENDY

Plus we get to meet Pocahontas watch her do her photoshoot it was a dream come true

RUBY

Blue Fairy's mail

[all the girls rushed down]

"Tomorrow you'll meet with the judges and only fourteen of you will continue on the journey towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. Love, Blue Fairy."

DAWN (separate)

This is so intense, I don't want to go home

The next day in the judging room

MELODY

Let's hope were safe

ANNA

Same with me and my sister don't want to be the first to go home

BLUE FAIRY

Hey girls!

CONTESTANT

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

Welcome to your first judging. Before we begin, I must introduce to you the lovely judges. We have Mary Poppins who is currently a fashion publicist.

MARY POPPINS

Hello girls!

BLUE FAIRY

You girls already know Hercules

HERCULES

Hello!

BLUE FAIRY

And the Chinese Supermodel Shang

SHANG

It's nice to meet you all beautiful ladies again

BLUE FAIRY

Lastly Cycle 1 winner Pocahontas

POCAHONATAS

Hey girls!

BLUE FAIRY

Now let me introduce you to our fabulous prizes, the winner of this competition will receive a $250,000, a Ferrari, will be on the cover on US Weekly, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Model, as well as a 1 month working trip in Paris, all expenses paid.

Let's get started. The girls did a photoshoot on different plants, lets see how they did. Lets start with Pocahontas.

[Pocahontas walks forward]

What plant were you portraying?

POCAHONTAS

I was portraying Hydrangeas.

BLUE FAIRY

Let's see your best shot

[shows shot]

Wow, fantastic job Pocahontas. I definetely want to hang this photo on the wall. Outstanding job Pocahontas

POCAHONTAS

Thank you

DAWN (separate)

Wow! Seeing Pocahontas photoshoot she looked like a goddess

DRIZELLA (separate)

Pff no big deal I can do better than her

BLUE FAIRY

Up next is Lily. Let's see your best shot.

[shows shot]

HERCULES

Wow, on the outside you look sweet, kind and innocent. On this shot we see the other side of you so bad and sexy. Well done

LILY

Thank you

BLUE FAIRY

Elsa

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

Oh my goodness, I love this shot. You look beautiful, classy and a Snow Queen. Keep up the great work.

BLUE FAIRY

Melody. Let's see your best shot.

[shows shot]

SHANG

Wow, you look so calm and peaceful. Great job.

MELODY

Thank you

BLUE FAIRY

Ruby

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I love it, its so great.

HERCULES

You were easy to work with, you gave different pose every frame, I like to see you work with the plant a little more.

BLUE FAIRY

Drizella.

[shows shot]

SHANG

It's a good shot, but good not going to be enough to get you far in this competition.

HERCULES

You were calm, relaxed and worked really well. You gave me the nature side of the plant.

BLUE FAIRY

Merida. Let's see your best shot.

[shows shot]

SHANG

Wow, you look so classy and elegant in this shot, I love it. I could hang this shot at home.

HERCULES

Superb, you scream out a million dollars.

MERIDA

Thank you

BLUE FAIRY

Dawn

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I don't like this shot.

HERCULES

Yeah you were a little difficult to work with during the photoshoot, they were boring

BLUE FAIRY

Anna.

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I love it, on the outside I see the sweet, cheerful and innocent girl. On this shot you were so classy and elegant.

BLUE FAIRY

Giselle

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

It's a good shot, I would have liked to see more body language.

BLUE FAIRY

Jessica

[shows shot]

SHANG

It's a good shot, I like to see you push yourself giving better shot this is competition.

HERCULES

Perhaps work on your facial expression a little more.

BLUE FAIRY

Moana

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I love it, its so great.

HERCULES

You were easy to work with, you look elegant and graceful.

BLUE FAIRY

Cruella

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

Wow, I see vivacity, I see fierce, I see action. Well done.

HERCULES

Indeed you were flirting with the camera.

BLUE FAIRY

Wendy. Let's see your best shot.

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I don't like this photograph you look very sleepy.

BLUE FAIRY

You are a beautiful model but your not showing it on your shots, you need to step up otherwise your not going to last long in this competition.

WENDY

Thank you

BLUE FAIRY

Lastly, Alice

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I look so cute and fierce. You resemble Taylor Swift

BLUE FAIRY

I need to see more diverse range of face from your shots. Study the magazine and practice.

ALICE

Thank you

BLUE FAIRY

It is time for the judges to deliberate and when we call you back, I am going to announce which one of you will be eliminated.

After a long deliberation...

CINDY

15 beautiful girls stand before me. But, I only have 14 photographs in my hands and these photographs represent the 14 of you will be in the running towards becoming Disney Next Top Model. Anastasia because you won the rewards challenge you received immunity which means you are safe from tonight's elimination.

ANASTASIA

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Best photo this week goes to…

Merida! (28.5/30)

MERIDA

Oh my god!

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations you are still running towards becoming Disney Next Top Model.

MERIDA

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Second place for best photo... is Melody (28/30)

MELODY

Oh my god! I got second place

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations Melody you are still in the running in becoming Disney Next Top Model.

CINDY

Moana. (27.5/30)

[Giselle steps forward]

Cruella. (27/30)

[Cruella steps forward]

Elsa. (26.5/30)

Alice. (26.5/30)

Anna. (25/30)

Giselle. (25/30)

Drizella. (24.5/30)

Ruby. (24.5/30)

Lily. (23.5/30)

Jessica (23/30)

You're still running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

JESSICA

Thank you

BLUE FAIRY

Will Dawn and Wendy please step forward?

[Dawn and Wendy step forward]

Two beautiful girls stand before me, but I only have one photo in my hands and this photo represents the girl will still be running towards becoming Disney Next Top Model. I will only call one name. And the girl that I do not call must immediately return to the house, pack your belongings and go home.

Dawn your are a strong competitor you swimsuit photoshoot this week was alright but in this photoshoot you were struggling.

Wendy you are a beautiful girl but we don't think you were shining in who stays in the competition?

Dawn.

(girls gasp)

DAWN

(gasps) Thank you for believing in me

BLUE FAIRY

There is a lot that you need to prove to us, Dawn, Congratulations you're still in running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

[Dawn steps aside]

Wendy, your a gorgeous beautiful girl. You have potential to make it into the modelling world with just more practice, With a lot more practicing I believe that you can take yourself to the next level. Go home and practice, this is not the end but the beginning.

WENDY (exit interview)

I am disappointed to be the first to go home, I was expecting to go further and show more what I can do.

I am forever grateful for giving me this opportunity, I know I can go big take it towards the next level I will miss the girls, I loved them all there like my sisters I wish them all the best of luck in this competition.

[Wendy walks out]

[Cut to fadeout. Wendy fades out]


	3. The Girl With a Killer Smile

Chapter 3: The Girl With a Killer Smile

BLUE FAIRY

Previously on Disney's Next Top Model

Some girls developed friendships...

[flashback ends, shows the girls doing the reward challenge

The girls had their reward challenge shopping for clothes in Ally Fashion. Anastasia won the rewards challenge $2,000 shopping spree

The girls also had their first photoshoot portrayed plants in nudes.

Merida won best photo of the bunch.

Dawn and Wendy landed in the bottom two, Wendy was the first girl to be sent home.

Fourteen girls remain, each girl viewing for the top prizes. Who will be eliminated tonight?

**OPENING INTRO:**

[theme song of Disney's Next Top Model plays throughout the entire course of the intro.

Cut to scene of multiple snapshots of models posing

All of them are styled in different hairstyles, wearing classy dresses, appear in this order:

ELSA

DRIZELLA

RUBY

WENDY

JESSICA

ANATASIA

GISELLE

MELODY

MERIDA

MOANA

ANNA

DAWN

LILY

ALICE

CRUELLA

Finally, Blue Fairy appears in the spotlights, all the girls standing behind her, posing in their dresses.

Back at the house the girls come back home and see Merida's photo on the TV screen

GIRLS

Wow!

MERIDA (separate)

I can't believe I got the best photo out of fourteen girls! It feels so good to win best photo of week, I'm going to give everything I got in the next photoshoot.

LILY

Congratulations Merida!

MERIDA

Thank you

DRIZELLA (seperate)

Can you believe Merida got best photo of the week, I was so much better than her

CRUELLA (seperate)

I can't wait to crush these goody-too shoes in the next photoshoot

DAWN (seperate)

I can't believe I was in the bottom two I was one step closer to get send home.

ALICE (seperate)

I was upset and shocked that Wendy was the first to get send home, she was a talented model she could have gone further in the competition. But this is competition I have to work hard if I want to stay in this competition.

MELODY

Blue Fairy mail!

[all the girls rush down to the living room, reads out the card]

"It's time for a makeover. It's out there for you.

"Love, Blue Fairy."

LILY

This means we're gonna get a makeover

JESSICA (separate)

I'm so excited getting a new makeover

Girls arrive at a hair salon, where they meet Hercules

HERCULES

Hello ladies!

GIRLS

Hi!

HERCULES

As you all know, we are here in a hair salon where we are here to give you MAKEOVERS!

[all girls cheer]

It is very important that model are blank canvases, because they would be able to work a new look given to them day by day and new looks elevate the appearances of models day by day.

But theres a twist!

Merida because you got best photo of the week you get to decide what makeover you want and what makeover the girls are getting,

[all girls

You will not find out what you are getting until your makeover is over.

GIRL

Awwww!

ANNA (seperate)

I'm so scared and excited at the same time, Merida will be choosing what hair styles were getting

RUBY (seperate)

I'm like Merida please be nice

HERCULES

Before we get started I must introduce you to someone, say hello to Kelly who is the owner of this salon.

KELLY

Hi girls! I will be giving you a new hairstyle today. I have been a hair stylist since my early 20s and I have gave high fashion models new haircuts and styles such as K-pop and many other actors and actresses so you will all be in good hands!

HERCULES

Are you ready to get started?

GIRLS

YES!

HERCULES

OK MAKEOVER TIME!

All girls cheer and rush to the salon chairs.

MERIDA (separate)

Hmmm what hairstyle should I give, maybe I give them k-pop star look.

ALICE (seperate)

I am so so nervous about what they gonna give me but I completely trust Kenneth and Cindy in what they're doing so I should be fine.

MERIDA (seperate)

We are going to curl her hair up

KENNETH

Are you ready?

ALICE

Yes! [sees her new look] Oh my god wow! I love this look.

[shows before and after picture]

MERIDA (seperate)

I decided to straighten my hair and add highlights

MERIDA

Wow! I look like one of the K-Pop idol! Thank you!

[shows before and after picture]

MERIDA (seperate)

We will dye Anna's hair and give her highlights

ANNA

I love my new hair.

[shows before and after picture]

MERIDA (seperate)

we are going to cut Lily's hair short

LILY

(cries) This is so intense

KELLY

Don't worry sweetheart, you'll look like a pop star soon even Naomi Campbell has short hair.

LILY (seperate)

I'm always used to having long hair, this is a huge shock for me. [wipes another tear]

[shows before and after picture]

ELSA (seperate)

I kinda think the same fate will happen to me.

MERIDA (seperate)

Give her a long bang

ELSA

[looks in the mirror] I love this new hairstyles!

[shows before and after picture]

MERIDA (seperate)

Were going to straighten her hair and give her highlights.

CRUELLA

I hate this hairstyle, thanks a lot Merida

[shows before and after picture]

MERIDA (seperate)

Melody we'll dye your hair amber and add highlights

MELODY (seperate)

I look beautiful, confident and powerful with this new look.

[shows before and after picture]

MERIDA (seperate)

We'll give Dawn an edgy look

DAWN (seperate)

Oh my god! I look like a K-Pop star!

[shows before and after picture]

MERIDA (seperate)

Moana looks fine the way she is we'll just trim her off and give highlights

MOANA (seperate)

they didn't do much beside adding highlight

[shows before and after picture]

MERIDA (seperate)

We're going to give Ruby's hair bangs and curls

RUBY (seperate)

Wow! I love this new look!

[shows before and after picture]

MERIDA (seperate)

We're going to curl Jessica hair and dye her hair

JESSICA (seperate)

I feel so confident and powerful, thank you Merida

[shows before and after picture]

MERIDA (seperate)

Anastasia hair can be dyed and give extension

ANASTASIA (seperate)

I hate this hairstyle, your not my friend anymore.

[shows before and after picture]

MERIDA (seperate)

Giselle hair can be added purple highlight

GISELLE (seperate)

Oooo I love the highlights

[shows before and after picture]

MERIDA (seperate)

Drizella hair can be short and green highlights

DRIZELLA (seperate)

I want my old hairstyle back

[shows before and after picture]

Back at the house...

RUBY

I love my new look

ANASTASIA (separate)

I hate this new look as soon as the competition is over I'm getting my original hairstyle back

LILY

[cries] I never had short hair before.

JESSICA

I think you new look makes you look mature and like a K-Pop star look.

LILY

Thank you, Jessica! I love your new look too!

GISELLE

Blue Fairy Mail!

"Ever wanted to be a movie star? Well, here is your chance now."

GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

MELODY

I think we're doing an acting challenge! I'm so excited!

ANNA

Me too! I can't wait to get started!

CRUELLA

Time for me to beat everyone

_The next day..._

[The girls arrive at Disney Studios, where they meet Hercules.]

HERCULES

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

HERCULES

Do you know why you're here? Well, today you are going to be doing an acting challenge. You girls today are going to be doing a commercial of Covergirl cosmetics.

[Girls cheer]

You have 15 minutes to write your script. It cannot be over 30 seconds long.

_15 minutes later_.

You have exactly 30 seconds to commercialise your product. First girl up is Anna. Go.

After the acting challenge

HERCULES

You girls all managed to complete this challenge, well done. Some of you did well, but many of you struggled. It is important as a model to keep your composure and not be afraid to take risks. Several of you were natural, and one of you, and you know who you are, need to watch your language because you want to have your commercial applicable to a general audience.

However, I have chosen one winner. And the winner of this challenge...

is Jessica!

JESSICA

Oh my god! I won!

girls clap

GISELLE (Separate)

I can't believe Jessica won I can do better than her I can't wait to crush her in the photoshoot.

HERCULES

Congratulations, Jessica! You won the challenge! As a reward you'll be on the cover for CoverGirl you'll also receive a $1,000 shopping spree in Gucci.

GISELLE (Separate)

Great she's going on a shopping spree, I going to beat her in the next challenge and I hope she gets send home ASAP.

JESSICA

This day gets better and better

HERCULES

Thank you all so much for participating and I will see you in the next photoshoot! Bye girls!

GIRLS

Bye!

[Meanwhile Jessica is alone at Gucci, shopping. She has brought a huge collection of Ally's Fashion clothing.]

Back at home

JESSICA

Hey girls! I'm back!

LILY

How was it?

JESSICA

It was so much fun! It's all mine!

ELSA

Awww I'm so jealous I wish I went on a shopping spree

DAWN

Blue Fairy mail!

[all girls run down]

"Do you love dressing up, today you'll be in cosplay."

"Love, Blue Fairy."

girl squeal

CRUELLA (separate)

Big deal i'm going to crush everyone in this competition.

MELODY

I love cosplay

ALICE

I wonder what I'll be dressing up as

MOANA (seperate)

I'm looking forward to this photoshoot challenge I'm going to give everything I got

The next day the girls arrive at a nature reserve where they meet Hercules

HERCULES

Hey ladies! How's it going? Today you'll be shooting in cosplay you'll be in costume

GIRLS

Ooooo

HERCULES

Now let's get your hair and makeup on.

After the photoshoot

ALICE (separate)

The photoshoot was a lot of fun, I loved doing photoshoots the most. I think I did well but there are other talented models I just hope I'm safe.

RUBY

I love cosplay we get to be in costume and dress up whoever we like

CRUELLA

Blue Fairy's mail

[all the girls rushed down]

"Tomorrow you'll meet with the judges and only thirteen of you will continue on the journey towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model. Love, Blue Fairy."

MOANA (separate)

I hope I've done enough to stay in this competition

The next day in the judging room

ANNA

Let's hope I'm safe

BLUE FAIRY

Hey girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

Welcome to your first judging. Before we begin, I must introduce to you the lovely judges. We have Mary Poppin who is currently a fashion publicist.

MARY POPPIN

Hello girls!

BLUE FAIRY

You girls already know Hercules

HERCULES

Hello!

BLUE FAIRY

And the Chinese Supermodel Shang

SHANG

It's nice to meet you all beautiful ladies again

BLUE FAIRY

Now let me introduce you to our fabulous prizes, the winner of this competition will receive a $250,000, a Ferrari, will be on the cover on US Weekly, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Model, as well as a 1 month working trip in Paris, all expenses paid.

Let's get started. The girls did a photoshoot on different plants, lets see how they did. Lets start with Elsa.

[Elsa walks forward]

BLUE FAIRY

Let's see your best shot

[shows shot]

Wow, fantastic job Elsa. I definetely want to hang this photo on the wall.

ELSA

Thank you

DRIZELLA (separate)

Pff no big deal I can do better than her

BLUE FAIRY

Up next is Giselle. Let's see your best shot.

[shows shot]

SHANG

I think you look absolutely amazing. You look like a model. I see editorial, high fashion, I see everything. Great job.

BLUE FAIRY

Cruella

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I love it, you are giving me free spirit facial expression, Great job, you are connecting to the camera better.

BLUE FAIRY

Melody. Let's see your best shot.

[shows shot]

SHANG

Wow, you look so calm and peaceful. Great job.

MELODY

Thank you

BLUE FAIRY

Ruby

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

This is actually a stunning, graceful yet peaceful shot.

HERCULES

You were easy to work with, you gave different pose every frame.

BLUE FAIRY

Drizella.

[shows shot]

SHANG

It's a good shot, but good not going to be enough to get you far in this competition.

HERCULES

You were calm, relaxed and worked really well. You gave me the nature side of the plant.

BLUE FAIRY

Merida. Let's see your best shot.

[shows shot]

SHANG

Wow, you look so classy and elegant in this shot, I love it.

MERIDA

Thank you

BLUE FAIRY

Dawn

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I think that you look very peaceful and yourself. It is not too posey, yet I don't see a pop coming there. If you gave us a little more intensity in those eyes, I think that you would have accelerated in this shot. Other than that, it was a good shot.

BLUE FAIRY

Anna.

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I love it, on the outside I see the sweet, cheerful and innocent girl. On this shot you were so classy and elegant.

BLUE FAIRY

Alice

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I honestly do not get this shot. You look actually very confused and awkward, and the eyes are one big mess. You have a very dollish look, yet potential to move from this competition to a high fashion job, yet it seems as if you do not seem to be connecting with the camera yet. When you get back home, take advantage of your time to look in the mirror, and practice controlling your facial expression.

BLUE FAIRY

Moana

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

Your film was a little bit awkward, you kept giving poses which looked like they were randomly picked out of a book. This shot was only a lucky shot.

BLUE FAIRY

Cruella

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

Wow, I see vivacity, I see fierce, I see action. Well done.

HERCULES

Indeed you were flirting with the camera.

BLUE FAIRY

Lastly, Anastasia

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I look so cute and fierce.

BLUE FAIRY

It is time for the judges to deliberate and when we call you back, I am going to announce which one of you will be eliminated.

After a long deliberation...

BLUE FAIRY

14 beautiful girls stand before me. But, I only have 13 photographs in my hands and these photographs represent the 13 of you will be in the running towards becoming Asia's Next Top Model.

BLUE FAIRY

Best photo this week goes to…

Elsa! (28/30)

ELSA

Oh my god!

BLUE FAIRY

Congratulations you are still running towards becoming Disney Next Top Model, because you got best photo of the week you receive immunity which means your safe from next week elimination.

ELSA

Thank you!

DRIZELLA (seperate)

Can you believe her I don't think it looked that great my photo was better than her

BLUE FAIRY

Second place for best photo... is Cruella (27.5/30)

CRUELLA

Yes! In your face!

BLUE FAIRY

Attitude, congratulations Cruella you are still in the running in becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

CINDY

Ruby. (26/30)

[Ruby steps forward]

Anna. (26/30)

[Anna steps forward]

Melody. (26.5/30)

Merida. (26.5/30)

Drizella. (25/30)

Giselle. (25/30)

Anastasia. (24.5/30)

Dawn. (24.5/30)

Lily. (23.5/30)

Jessica (23/30)

You're still running towards becoming Disney Next Top Model.

JESSICA

Thank you

BLUE FAIRY

Will Moana and Alice please step forward?

[Moana and Alice step forward]

Two beautiful girls stand before me, but I only have one photo in my hands and this photo represents the girl will still be running towards becoming Disney Next Top Model. I will only call one name. And the girl that I do not call must immediately return to the house, pack your belongings and go home.

Moana your are a strong competitor we know you can do better, your not shining in these photoshoot

Alice you are a beautiful girl but your not showing that in your photoshoot, who stays in the competition?

Moana. (22/30)

(girls gasp)

MOANA

(gasps) Thank you for believing in me

BLUE FAIRY

Time for you to bring your A-game, Moana, Congratulations you're still in running towards becoming Disney Next Top Model.

[Moana steps aside]

Alice, your a gorgeous beautiful girl. You have potential to make it into the modelling world with just more practice, With a lot more practicing I believe that you can take yourself to the next level. Go home and practice, this is not the end but the beginning.

ALICE (exit interview)

I am disappointed to go home early, I was expecting to go further and show more what I can do.

I am forever grateful for giving me this opportunity, I know I can go big take it towards the next level I will miss the girls, I loved them all there like my sisters I wish them all the best of luck in this competition.

[Alice walks out]

[Cut to fadeout. Alice fades out]


	4. The Girl In a Spin

Chapter 4 - The Girl in a spin

BLUE FAIRY

Previously on Disney's Next Top Model, the remaining fourteen girls each got their makeovers. Some girls embraced their looks...

[flashback]

MELODY

I love my new hair.

ANNA (seperate)

This is everything I wanted and more. I look so awesome.

BLUE FAIRY

...whilst others struggled to.

LILY (seperate)

I am so scared. I love my hair and I don't want them to cut it all off.

DRIZELLA (seperate)

I hate it. Your not my friend anymore

BLUE FAIRY

The girls also had to do a challenge with an assigned objects. Several girls shone, like Jessica.

BLUE FAIRY

The girls did a cosplay photoshoot, where they dress up in costume. Elsa won best photo of the week whilst Alice and Moana landed in the bottom two Alice was eliminated.

Thirteen girls remain, all viewing for the top prizes. The winner will win $250,000, a Ferrari, will be on the cover on US Weekly, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Model, as well as a 1 month working trip in Paris, all expenses paid.

Who will be eliminated tonight?

**OPENING INTRO:**

[theme song of Disney's Next Top Model plays throughout the entire course of the intro.

Cut to scene of multiple snapshots of models posing

All of them are styled in different hairstyles, wearing classy dresses, appear in this order:

ELSA

DRIZELLA

RUBY

WENDY

JESSICA

ANATASIA

GISELLE

MELODY

MERIDA

MOANA

ANNA

DAWN

LILY

ALICE

CRUELLA

Finally, Blue Fairy appears in the spotlights, all the girls standing behind her, posing in their dresses.

_Back at the house_

[The girls come back to their home and see Elsa's photo on the TV screen]

ELSA (seperate)

I won best photo! It is so awesome. And my photo is going to be on the cover of WWF magazine! It was such a fun time. I will never forget working with Tarzan.

MOANA (seperate)

I am seriously almost screwed right now.. I slid so far down the cliff. I need to prove myself that I can stay on top and do this.

LILY

Congratulations Elsa!

ELSA

Thank you!

ANATASIA (seperate)

Can you believe her, I'm going to beat everyone in this photoshoot

ANNA

Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush down]

"Are you all dancers? Today you'll learn how to dance."

ALL GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

DRIZELLA

Were learning how to dance!

ANATASIA

I can't wait to beat everyone

_The next day..._

[The girls arrive at dance studio, where they meet Selene.]

SELENE

Hello ladies!

GIRLS

Hi!

SELENE

I am Selene, a choreographer and dance instructor. Time passes when you have fun, but life is sweet when you are young. Anyway, let's get back to business. You are here in this lovely dance studio to learn how to dance. Your challenge is to show me a variety of poses within 5 minutes each, after I teach you all how to dance. So get changed into your dancing clothes, waiting for you at the wardrobe.

_After dancing lesson..._

SELENE

Right girls, how was that?

GIRLS

Good.

SELENE

I will call you up individually, and you will each have 5 minutes to give me a variety of poses and dance movements within the selected time frame.

First girl up is Melody.

[Melody steps forward]

Oh, lovely Melody! You dance like a ballerina! Keep it up!

Merida, good!

Dawn, relax your shoulders a little.

Anastasia. You have a tall, slim and thin body and use it too.

Beautiful Anna.

Don't be so robotic and stiff, Elsa.

Lovely Moana, I see the power!

Good, Elsa.

Powerful, Cruella.

Ruby, you look so graceful.

[All girls gather again in dance studio.]

SELENE

Ok girls that was actually really good and better than I thought! I think you all did a great job, however I have chosen one winner. And the winner of this challenge is...

Ruby!

[Ruby cheer]

RUBY (seperate)

WOOHOO! I won my rewards challenge!

SELENE

Congratulations, Ruby! As the winner of this challenge you get to go to a fancy dinner at a 5 Star Disney Restaurant

RUBY

Oh my god, thank you so much!

BELLE

Oh god this cannot be happening!

FAUNA

However, because I seen many good performances, you get to pick two people to go with you.

RUBY

I will pick Lily and Dawn.

LILY (seperate)

I am so glad I was chosen. I have never been to such a nice place and eaten such delicious food like theirs before. It's going to be so much fun.

_At Disney Restaurant_

[waiter brings everyone dishes, all girls dig in]

DAWN

Wow this food looks amazing

RUBY

Dig in

LILY

Wow this is absolutely delicious

DAWN (separate)

We had a lot of fun eating at Disney Restaurant the girls will be so jealous

_Back at the house..._

RUBY

Back home again!

MERIDA

How was it?

RUBY

It was so awesome, you should go there sometime.

ANNA

Lucky you! We ordered takeaway.

DAWN

I was too full after a long time, so I brought some refreshments!

[brings girls some desserts]

LILY (seperate)

Dawn is such a sweet girl. She is just so generous and the fact that we get to taste some stuff from the restaurant makes us feel all refreshed.

MOANA

BLUE FAIRY MAIL!

[all girls rush down]

"Ever wanted to have a match with a star? You have a chance again."

GIRLS

"Love Blue Fairy."

ELSA

Ohhhhh! We get to make out with one after all!

[girls laugh]

DAWN

Damn girl, still the horny one you are!

_The next day..._ The girls go to a modelling studio. They enter a room where they see a boxing rink, and Hercules.]

HERCULES

Hello ladies!

GIRLS

Hi!

HERCULES

As you know, you are going to be doing a photoshoot with a famous Disney actor. Meet actor and model...

Artemis...

[girls cheer as a shirtless Artemis in boxing shorts and gloves walks out.]

ANNA (seperate)

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's him! I watch his movies and tv shows like all the time, it's just so so amazing.

ARTEMIS

Hi girls, how are you?

GIRLS

Good!

[girls cheer]

HERCULES

Today you will be doing a boxing photoshoot with Artemis

Are you ready to do this?

GIRLS

Yes!

YU TSAI

Ok, get changed and lets go!

_After photoshoot..._

RUBY (seperate)

The photoshoot was alright. I just hope I don't land in the bottom two because my photos at the moment are just...average.

JESSICA (separate)

We also get to meet Artemis we're like his number one big fan

CRUELLA

Girls! Blue Fairy Mail!

[all girls rush]

"Tomorrow you will meet with the judges. Only 12 will continue in the running to be Disney's Next Top Model."

GIRLS

"Love, Blue Fairy."

_At panel..._

BLUE FAIRY

Hello girls!

GIRLS

Hi!

BLUE FAIRY

Welcome to judging, once again. Let me introduce you once again to the judges, Mary Poppins: former glamour model, fashion publicist and author.

MARY POPPINS

Hi girls!

BLUE FAIRY

Hercules, noted fashion photographer.

HERCULES

Hey girls!

BLUE FAIRY

And our guest judge, creative director Shang.

SHANG

Hey girls!

BLUE FAIRY

Lastly our Disney actor, Artemis

ARTEMIS

Hey girls

BLUE FAIRY

And to our fabulous prizes. The winner of this competition will receive a $250,000 cash prize, will be on the cover of US Weekly magazine, will have a modelling contract with top high fashion agency Disney Models, as well as a 1 month working trip to Paris, all expenses paid.

Let's get started, each girl did a boxing photoshoot with Artemis. Lets start off with Giselle

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I am very shocked to see this shot, not in a good way.

ARTEMIS

You looked very sleepy, and if it could fit an alternative brief, it could be a commercial for a heroin ad.

[several girls gasp]

GISELLE (separate)

Those b* I looked like a pop star

BLUE FAIRY

Moana.

[shows shot]

You look so classy and elegant in this shot with Artemis. I absolutely love it. You rise up to the top keep up the great work

MOANA

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Merida.

[shows shot]

SHANG

Wow, I actually like this shot. You are a sweet innocent girl, yet you are showing us another side of yourself. You seem to be taking the sin, devilish version of yourself, I see anger, I see passion, I see emotion, I see fire, and I see strong. Keep this up. You did an amazing job.

BLUE FAIRY

Dawn.

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

Oh my goodness, I actually love this shot! You look so beautiful and classy, and I see immense progression in your work. I am starting to like you now, so keep up the great work.

BLUE FAIRY

Lily. Let's have a look at your best picture, and we'll see.

[shows shot]

Wow, I actually love it! You look so calm and peaceful,

BLUE FAIRY

Anna.

[shows shot]

HERCULES

You were relatively easy to work with. You gave a different pose every time, but I would have liked to see you work with Artemis a little more.

MARY POPPINS

I love it, it's so graceful. You look great.

BLUE FAIRY

Cruella.

[shows shot]

MARY POPPINS

I don't like this shot, yet I don't hate this shot. But what I like about you is that you look very calm, composed and serene.

BLUE FAIRY

Elsa.

[shows shot]

This is a stunner, week by week you give us stunning shots. You are totally beyond resting at pretty, and you are taking it further.

BLUE FAIRY

Anastasia.

[shows photo]

SHANG

This shot would look good as a beauty shot. It was actually shocking to see that you couldn't bring forth this colour, as you took two strong consecutive photos, and I would have liked to see more fluid body language.

BLUE FAIRY

Melody.

[shows photo]

SHANG

I admire the subtleness of your face and body language, yet I do not see the push that I normally see in your photos.

MARY POPPINS

If you worked your facial expression a little more and thought more figuratively about the colour, maybe you would have a better shot.

BLUE FAIRY

Drizella.

[shows photo]

MARY POPPINS

Ooooooo...

[momentary silence]

I'm not smiling at this photo.

HERCULES

It was a bit difficult to work with you during the photoshoot. You gave the same pose and expression over and over again, and they were just a bit too generic looking.

BLUE FAIRY

Last but not least is Jessica.

[shows photo]

SHANG

I like it. You were easy to work with. You look elegant and graceful.

MARY POPPINS

You can do full body shots well, so I'm pretty pleased with the outcome.

BLUE FAIRY

Now it is time for the judges to deliberate, and when I call you back, I am going to announce which one of you will be eliminated.

_After deliberation..._

BLUE FAIRY

Thirteen beautiful girls stand before me, but I only have TWELVE photographs in my hands. And these photographs represent the eleven of you that are still in the running towards becoming Disney Next Top Model. Elsa because got best photo of the week last week you receive immunity you are safe from this week elimination and you are the runner up for this photoshoot, well done.

[Elsa collects her photoshots and steps aside]

ANNA (separate)

Wow I am so proud of my sister, I better give everything I got

DRIZELLA (separate)

Pff that was a amateur photo all the girls can go home

The best photo this week goes to...

Anna! (29/30)

ANNA

Oh my god!

BLUE FAIRY

Look at this photo! It looks so beautiful! You receive immunity from having best photo of the week, which means your safe from next week elimination. Congratulations, you are still in the running towards becoming Disney Next Top Model.

ANNA

Thank you!

ELSA (seperate)

I'm so proud at my sister

BLUE FAIRY

Jessica. (28/30)

Moana. (28/30)

You went from near bottom to near top! Keep taking stunning pictures like this.

MOANA

Thank you.

BLUE FAIRY

Melody. (27.5/30)

Merida. (27.5/30)

Anastasia. (26.5/30)

Cruella. (26.5/30)

Lily. (25.5/30)

Ruby. (24/30)

RUBY

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

You have to be consistent and stay on top.

RUBY

I can.

BLUE FAIRY

Will Giselle and Drizella please step forward?

[both step forward]

I have one photo in my hands. This photo represents the girl that will still be in the running towards becoming Disney Next Top Model. I will only call only name, and the name that I do not call must immediately return to the house and go home.

Drizella, you started this competition with the best photo in the bunch, but as the weeks passed, you fell lower and lower and lower. Is this the girl with the sweet smart personality able to handle the fast paced world of modelling, or has she just given up all of a sudden?

And then we have Giselle. Giselle, a lady that came into this competition so rude, disrespectful and cocky and thinks that she has more experience than the other girls and is the fairest woman alive. And one of our judges said that you don't know two words. THANK YOU.

So who stays in this competition?

Drizella. (23/30)

GRIMHILDE

[screams] NOoooooooooo!

[other girls stare]

DRIZELLA

Thank you so much!

BLUE FAIRY

Your photo in the first week was stellar. That was what saved you. But what also saved you was the fact that you are humble, and that you have potential and are beautiful on the inside, and not just on the outside. Be consistent, and DON'T let this mistake happen again. Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Disney's Next Top Model.

DRIZELLA

Thank you!

BLUE FAIRY

Come here Giselle-

GISELLE

[shouts] NO! [runs away from the panel]

GISELLE (exit interview)

I am both happy and pissed off that I am leaving this competition.

[shows before morphing into after picture, then first, second and third photo]

I don't like any of these girls, they are all amateurs and don't deserve to be here. Clearly, I was the only real model in this house, seeing that I am the most beautiful woman alive and any agency will hire me. These girls will be surprised to find out that this bitch has surpassed them and that they, including the idiotic judges underestimated me being the fairest of them all. These girls are stupid and can all go to hell, and I don't give a fuck about what they do now. This show may have been more interesting with the fairest in the land. But at the same time, I can start a new beginning and be a model all on my own, so hopefully I don't have to worry about interacting with the judges and the girls to get the career I want. If you ask me if I want to do Disney Next Top Model again, No! So long, hope all the girls and judges go to hell

[Giselle gets in limo]

[shows fadeout, Giselle fades out]


End file.
